


Something I See In You

by Kanaya_Hummel



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Vampire Kurt, Vampire Marley, Vampire Sebastian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanaya_Hummel/pseuds/Kanaya_Hummel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For years the Hummel family have lived in secret. It has been hidden for over a century. But when two enemies - one old and one new - and a transfer student with an all too familar face arrives in town, that secret begins to be threatened</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Emptiness Has Darkened My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this is a kind of Vampire Diaries Au? There are a lot of aspects of the Vampire Diaires, but unlike Bringing Something We Must Learn and Sad Look That You Wear So Well, it's not soley based on it.
> 
> Basically the vampires are turned the same way in TVD, and the brother of the main vampire will cause trouble, as will the past love of the two brothers. And there's witches/vampires/etc. I'll take a few things from TVD as plot here, but not much.
> 
> Also, it has a similar premise to Twilight? What with the transfer student being human and attracting the vampire, but that it is. That is as far as the Twilight similarities go.

It was midnight in New York; the year was 1888. Apart from the heavy breathing of an injured young man, the streets were silent. Knowing what his parents were like, and how they had probably told everyone in the small village near New York City about why he had been beaten and thrown out of his parents home in the first place, the young man knew that it probably wasn't the wisest idea to walk through the streets, but if he hadn't managed to run away from his now old home, his father would've ended up killing him, rather than just dying unnoticed in the streets. To his surprise, his mother actually did nothing to stop it, but instead just hurled verbal abuse at him as he tried to push his father off him, and his brother just stood there in shock. Though, no doubt his brother would've been attacked as well, but to a much lesser degree.

As he turned around a corner, the young man heard someone who was a little older than him, and used to be at his school, shout something along the lines of " _Faggot!",_ and he narrowly missed having the bottle that was tossed at him smash in his face. Before they could throw anything else at him, the young man just managed to break into a run, and barely heard the older boy and his friends cackling as they mumbled something – and from the way their tones sounded, it was probably about him.

The young man was running blindly, until he finally collapsed in a deserted alleyway, unable to move at all. Thanks to the fact that he'd ran that much in his state, he knew that he was probably going to die here.  _At least no one's going to come and finish me off.._ He thought, crawling back against the wall, breathing heavier than before, as he craned his neck right back.  _Hopefully it won't take too long, though._

He couldn't help but think though... Was Leon worth this? Was he worth dying for? That answer should really answer itself... Of course he was. It just hurt so much that Leon would never know that he died for him. And that he was never going to see the other boy again.

A few more minutes past, and the young man just managed to see the silhouette of someone.

Someone who looked as though they were going to attack.

The young man instantly shifted further back up against the wall when the figure started to walk towards him slowly, and his eyes widened in fear. "St-tay back!" He croaked out, summoning all the strength and authority in his voice, but despite his efforts, his voice just sounded desperate instead. The silhouette didn't stop walking towards him, and seemed to increase in speed the closer it got to him.

Suddenly, the silhouette disappeared. The young man frowned in confusion, and sat up to try and see where the mystery person went. But just as he did this, the young man felt himself being pushed up against the brick wall, one hand was gripping tightly onto his jacket to hold him in place. He was expecting his neck to be snapped, and as much as he wanted to close his eyes, the young man couldn't, his eyes too wide in fear as he looked at the figure holding him up against the wall.

Just as the person brought one of their hands up, the young man instantly flinched when he expected to be punched, but instead, they just bit down into their own wrist hard enough to draw blood. The young man was confused to why they had done this, but then it seemed to click in his mind.

_Oh, God no.._

The young man started to flail in the figure's hold, pushing and kicking to get him away, but they didn't even flinch. They chuckled and shook their head, "Just stay still!" The now-obviously-male silhouette said hoarsely, holding tighter onto the young man's jacket tightened, and stood closer to him, making it next to impossible for the young man to move. Before he could react, the man brought his still bleeding wrist, and brought it up to the young man's mouth, forcing him to drink up the blood, and the more the young man fought and tried to push the other man away, the firmer the other man pressed his wrist against his mouth.

Eventually, the young man just gave up, and allowed himself to be force-fed the blood. There was no use fighting it any more – he was going to become one of  _them_ now. Leon had told him that their blood could be used to heal any injuries, but the amount that he was being forced drink was too much for that, and he knew that this man was probably going to kill him.

After a few minutes of drinking this "man's" blood, he finally dropped his wrist, but his grip on the young man's jacket never loosened. The "man" then leaned in and whispered softly into his ear. "Soon.." He breathes heavily "We'll be together soon... Forever."

A shiver runs down the young man's spine. He knew that voice. And he'd told him that he didn't want to be turned... Not without permission, at least.

Leon... What the hell was he doing?

Feeling the grip loosen on his jacket, the young man breathed out a sigh of relief, before his breath hitched sharply when he felt the hands caressing over his neck softly. He holds Leon's gaze, his eyes wider than than before. "Leon..." He begs softly "Please.. Don't."

When the young man was expecting his neck to be snapped, he heard heavy footsteps landing in the alleyway. Both he and Leon look in their direction. Just then, he felt his head being turned to the side, and held gazes with Leon.

"Forget that I was here," Leon said harshly, and ran off.

As soon as the eye contact between him and Leon was broken, the young man's mind became foggy – like it had been a lot during the past year with some things - and his knees became weak as he fell to the floor.

_What am I doing here...?_

He looked to his side, and he felt incredibly nervous as someone started approaching him. But, they didn't seem like they were going to attack him. The closer the person got, it was easy to tell that it was a young woman. One who was probably only a couple of years older than he was.

"Oh, you poor thing.." She said, softly, crouching down next to him. She then held onto his hand and pulled him up slowly "Come with me.."

The young man was half aware of this woman taking him to her own house, until he was sat down in a couch, and the woman comes back with some kind of a drink for him.

This was the Hummel house.. What was he doing here? He'd never even spoken to them before.

"Drink this, you'll feel better in the morning," Mrs Hummel smiled and handed him a mug. "It's a medicine." She said when the young man sniffed it "It's been in the family for years. It's simple – but it's effective."

"Thank you.." The young man said softly, taking a small sip of it. He felt the effects immediately, but he couldn't help but feel he knew what this was.. It was really familiar. Nevertheless, he continued drinking it.

"You're Kurt, right?" Mrs Hummel asked, smiling as the young man nodded "It's horrible what happened to you.. Your father wasted no time telling everyone he knew that you went to that party with that boy, Leon... Neither Burt or I understood why he felt the need to disown you, but I never imagine that he would've done  _this_ to you." Mrs Hummel sniffed and wiped her eyes – was she always this over-emotional? "But, you're welcome to stay here as long as you want."

"Thank you, Mrs Hummel," The young man said with a slight smile "I really appreciate it, but I'm not sure if I should still stay in this town, if I'm going to be honest."

"I completely understand," Mrs Hummel smiled again "But Burt and I are moving to Ohio in a month, so you're welcome to come with us then. But I'll let you think about it. Anyway, it's about time you slept."

Mrs Hummel then led the young man up to a room at the far end of the house. It was a plain room, clearly used for guests, but it was very well decorated, and clearly expensive.

"If you need anything, my room is at the end of the hall," Mrs Hummel said "Just knock, and wait for me, okay?"

"Yes," The young man nodded "Thank you again, Mrs Hum -"

"Please..Don't call me that," Mrs Hummel laughed weakly "Just call me Lily. There's no need to be so formal."

The young man just smiled and nodded.

"Now, change out of those clothes. There should be something you can wear in one of those drawers" Lily said "One of the maids will clean what you're wearing during the day".

And with that, Lily turned around and left the room.

The young man didn't get changed straight away, and just let himself get used to his surroundings before he changed into a pair of blue silk pajamas that were slightly too small for him, before dropping his dirt and blood covered clothes into a hamper in the corner of the room. He then climbed into the bed, and instantly fell asleep.

Sometime during the night, the young man thought he heard the window to his room being opened, and a pillow being taken out from underneath him. He didn't think too much of it – or he couldn't due to his tiredness. He only reacted when he suddenly couldn't breath. The young man was now fully awake, and he tried to push what was presumably a pillow being held against his face, but like what happened when Leon was force feeding him blood, the more he pushed, the harder the pillow was being pushed against his face. Quickly, his breath left him, and eventually, he stopped moving – and breathing.

A few hours a later, the young man groaned and awakened. His head was pounding, and he was hungry. Things that were foggy in the past year were starting to piece together. The strange bruises across his body, why he'd feel sick whenever Leon left, and why the same was happening to his brother.

The young man then noticed a maid in his room.

Oh good, maybe she could get him food.

"Excuse me, Miss?" he said, trying to get her attention "I'm  _really_  hungry, can you get me something to eat?"

But the maid just ignored him.

Why was she ignoring him? Did she not hear what he said?

He was hungry.  _Really_ hungry

When the young man looked closer, he saw the maid grumbling over something. He furrowed his eyebrow in confusion, trying to see what happened. When the maid turned around, he saw a long cut down her arm, and blood was running down her arm, and she was trying to clean it up with a rag.

Instantly, Kurt jumped up out of his bed, and looked right at the cut on the girl's arm, ignoring the pounding in his head, his tongue instinctively running over his lips.

He was really freaking hungry.


	2. Chapter 1: Clouding Up My Mind

Kurt woke up with a groan, and pushed himself up out of the bed. Why was he still dreaming about that night? Yes, the night that he died, and became this... thing that he was now, but it was well over one hundred years ago. Kurt was expecting that it wouldn't keep coming back to him like this. Well, it wasn't like he thought about it often, but the tougher the time he was having in his life, the more that night came back to haunt him. And right now, Kurt was dreading on returning to McKinley High for another year.

Yet, despite this, Kurt was happy. It was his last year in McKinley, and his last year at Lima. Soon, Kurt and his family would be moving up to New York, and Kurt would start back from freshman year for what felt like the millionth time. It was a boring experience, but Kurt apparently didn't look old enough to go through college, and people would get suspicious that he hadn't aged at all. Kurt wanted to remind his parents that they could just compel them if people asked questions, but the argument was shot down quickly. Hopefully, this year however would work in his favour and he'd finally get the chance to enjoy the college experience.

Kurt wasn't going to ask right now. He was going to leave it until time got closer to when he was supposed to be looking at college courses if he was human, then ask his father. Right now, he just had to concentrate on getting through the year without too many bumps on the road. Which, he should probably should get a start on rather than just standing hopelessly at his bed.

He got washed, dressed, and had his hair styled in record time – even for him. One of the few good things about being what he is was how quickly he could get things done. Kurt could get up two minutes before the bell rang for school, and he'd arrive on time, while only looking just a little less good than he would want to. And it wasn't anything he could fix when he got to school after all.

After throwing his pyjamas into the hamper at the foot of his bed, Kurt caught sight of the drawn portrait sitting on his shelf. Leon... Kurt had no idea why he still had the picture of the damned boy after all Leon put him through, but he couldn't bring himself to throw it away. It was a reminder of who he was today, and why he was the way he was now. There was no changing what happened to him now, anyway, so there wasn't any point in moping about it. That was how Kurt saw it anyway.

Leon certainly was a strange thing in Kurt's life. When Kurt was human, Leon was the greatest source of happiness, and even though he didn't know it at the time, he was also the greatest source of pain as well. Now.. well, Kurt hadn't seen Leon in over fifty years, but it was nothing good any time Kurt saw him. His stupid, inhumanely hazel eyes; his unruly, curly, and dark brown hair, his defined muscles, and his overall annoyingly handsome and perfect face that always had a hint of malice and madness behind his features. The portrait sitting on Kurt's shelf captured every single one of those features – especially the eyes. Even though it was drawn in black and white (though the paper had turned brown with age), the artist had managed to capture just how vivid the hazel of Leon's eyes were. It was the only part that the artist had actually coloured, and though it wasn't easy to make out now, his eyes still stood out from everything else, even the malevolence etched on every detail of his face.

Kurt didn't even realize that he was staring at the picture until he heard his mother's voice yelling from downstairs. After shouting down that he'll be there in a minute, Kurt glared at the portrait before picking his school bag up and headed downstairs.

* * *

"Kurt, do you know anything about this?"

Kurt turned around from the counter where he was making coffee as his mother spoke.

"Know anything about what?"

Kurt's mother looked at him a little impatiently before handing him a newspaper article that read "MYSTERIOUS ANIMAL ATTACK STRIKES LIMA. COUPLE FOUND DRAINED OF BLOOD WITH STRANGE INJURIES."

Kurt blinked at the article for a few moments before he shrugged, and went back to making his coffee. "I don't know anything about it, Mother."

"Don't give us that, Kurt, we know how this works," Kurt turned around again, frowning at his father when he walked into the room.

"What?" Kurt looked at his father in disbelief "What are you talking about!? This was an animal attack!"

"Yeah, you tear up the bodies enough, they always suspect an animal attack." His father retorted. "You told us that you had it under control! It's been over a century, Kurt. You need to stop this!"

"Father, I've not even went out to do anything, let alone hunt for three weeks!" Kurt half-snapped, gripping tightly onto his mug, only loosening his grip when he heard the porcelain start to crack "I've been living off the spare blood you two keep stored up in the attic!"

"Really, Kurt?"

"You've always had problems keeping your anger under control when it comes to most people your age," His mother said, crossing her arms over "And the couple that were attacked weren't much older than you. They just left McKinley. Was it really not you?"

" _Yes,_ really!" Kurt rolled his eyes, before downing the coffee, and almost slamming the mug into the sink, not even flinching when a large crack shot up the side of it. "Even if I did go out feeding on a human, I wouldn't have killed them. I would just compel them and leave them. But obviously, because I've not lived as long as you, I'm not logical enough to do that."

Before either of his parents could say anything else to him, Kurt quickly stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him. After taking deep breaths to calm himself, Kurt ran at full speed to the school, his surroundings a complete blur to him as he ran. Kurt knew that he more than likely over-reacted at what his parents had said. But he as getting sick of them always doubting that he had the ability to control himself when it came to humans. Kurt wasn't like his brother. Not everyone tasted or smelt as good as they did to his brother did. Every time that fed from a human, it satisfied his hunger, but the taste.. it wasn't ever as pleasant as his brother or other vampires made it out to be. There were a few that Kurt had to admit did taste nice, but it wasn't.. It wasn't anything special. Maybe Kurt hadn't found that person yet, or maybe he didn't pass through the transition stage correctly. Maybe he became a vampire too fast after dying, or it was just early enough for him not to die. That day was a complete blur too him, even if he tried to think about it as hard as he could.

When Kurt arrived a few feet away from the school, he slowed his pace down and glared up at the school gates. The morning set his mood foul long before he thought it was going. Hopefully, his first day back at McKinley wasn't going to be  _too_ bad.

* * *

Kurt was wrong.

His day  _did_ get worse. He still got the usual locker tosses, slushie facials, stuffed and locked into closets, and abuse hurled at him from every direction – nothing that Kurt wasn't used to. Kurt hated it, and everyone at the school, but he couldn't do anything about it. The teachers never did anything, and Kurt couldn't take things into his own hands, because he actually  _would_ end up killing someone. Every time something had been said or done to him, Kurt stopped breathing (he didn't exactly need to after all) and told himself over and over in his mind " _Self control.. Self control... Self control."_

For some reason, Kurt was actually curious about what was going on with these idiots life – maybe he could use it for his own advantages later, but nothing had changed in Lima at all, apart from the fact that a new kid had transferred to McKinley. Kurt didn't hear anything else about them apart from the fact that they weren't from Lima. Not that Kurt cared. This new kid was just someone else that Kurt was going to have to avoid, like everyone else.

That wasn't strictly true, now that Kurt thought about it. There were in fact three people that Kurt didn't mind at this school – but they weren't exactly friends. Mercedes and Tina were like a duo – never one without the other – though they treated Kurt like an equal rather than some freak, and actually on many attempts tried to befriend them. While Kurt did accept some of their invitations out, Kurt never let himself get too attached – they were going to die before him after all. Then there was Finn Hudson. He was an overly friendly goof ball who always seemed to look out for everyone. The same applied with Tina and Mercedes as it did with Finn – Kurt didn't want to get attached to him because Finn was going to die before he did. That.. and there was something that was... off about Finn, and Kurt didn't know what it was. Whatever it was, Kurt was put on the edge by it.

This new kid, Kurt wasn't going to consider feeling that he had to stay away from them because he didn't want to get too attached. Chances were, this kid was going to be another pretentious asshole that Kurt wanted nothing to do with, because this kid? They were going to make Kurt's life hell on earth, he knew it.

* * *

Kurt was half right about this kid.

They weren't a pretentious asshole like he thought, but he was going to make his life hell.

Kurt hadn't ran into the new boy until last period – Biology. He was running late to his class because Miss Pillsbury had stopped him to ask him how he was coping with school. If Kurt hadn't compelled her into letting him leave, Kurt doubted that he would've made the class at all.

Kurt was immediately filled with happiness when he walked into the class. There was no other seats left apart from the one at the window in the second last row, which was Kurt's favourite seat. Even better for him, the people surrounding the seat didn't really care about him, and Mercedes and Tina were actually sitting behind him. Smiling at them as he took his seat, Kurt placed his bag on the empty seat next to him, and took everything out and hummed to himself happily. This was definitely going to be a class Kurt was going to enjoy taking. He had his favourite seat, he didn't hate the guts of the people near by, and best of all? No one sat next to him. Kurt could just..  _realx_ for once. Smiling at the prospect of this, Kurt opened his text book and began reading over what they were going to cover that year.

Though, when Kurt smelt something... different, something unfamilar, Kurt looked up and at the teacher's desk.

At that moment, Kurt nearly fell out of his seat when he realized who the new kid was. The dark, unruly curls were still evident despite the copious amount of gel that was added to it, the perfect features on his face, and those damned hazel eyes.

No... It couldn't be.  _He_ couldn't be here.

Feeling his heart pounding when the teacher – Mr. Parslow – pointed to the seat next to him, Kurt watched as the new boy approached his seat, not taking his eyes off him, as he slid his bag off the seat and on the floor under Kurt's side of the desk.

It wasn't until the new kid got closer, that Kurt realized that it wasn't Leon. His facial features lacked every bit of the malice that Leon's held, and were replaced with warmth and kindness. Kurt relax somewhat, but he still couldn't help but feel on edge about why this boy looked so much like Leon.. It was like his twin. But Kurt knew that wasn't possible. Leon didn't have a twin, and he'd murdered most of his family. Maybe he didn't actually look like Leon all that much, and Kurt just had Leon on the mind from this morning. Yes... that had to be it.

Though, when the new boy was almost right in front of his desk, Kurt caught onto how the new kid actually smelt.

It... it wasn't anything like he'd actually smelt before. Kurt didn't even know how to describe the smell, but it intoxicated every nerve within him, and it took everything that Kurt had in him not to lunge forward and drain this new boy dry. But... No. Kurt knew that wasn't an option. There was no  _way_ that Kurt could do that. He couldn't destroy everything his parents built up over the years over some random boy. If Kurt had attacked him, he knew that the Hummels couldn't return to Lima. While that wasn't a bad thing, Kurt knew that the rumours would spread, and they would have to leave the country. Not even compelling could save them from something like that. Which, wasn't something Kurt didn't want to do. There were so many places that Kurt were so attached to, that actually were a home. He couldn't leave them behind.

When the new boy had sat down, his scent was even stronger to Kurt, and it was all he could smell. It was invading him from every direction, causing Kurt's chest to tighten, and struggle to breathe. When his mouth became dry, Kurt let out a barely audible whimper before turning around, and not daring to look at the boy.

Kurt knew he wasn't going to make it.

He wasn't going to make it through this year without losing his mind.

And this boy? Kurt hadn't said a word to him and he knew that he was going to be the cause of it.


	3. Chapter 2: What's Gotten Into Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few notes about this chapter. 1) I know nothing of biology, so I don't know if I'm right in what will be covered. lf it is, great! If not, then let's pretend it is in this world. Because if Kurt can be a vampire then I can make up a biology course, okay? 2) I also know nothing of the American schooling system, being from the UK, so I might get things wrong with what's covered in AP courses and what's not.

Blaine wasn't really happy about moving from California to Ohio. The weather in California was perfect. Where Blaine lived, it was sunny almost every single day. When Blaine first arrived in Ohio? It was pouring with rain, and today, while rain hadn't fallen yet, Blaine felt like it was only going to be so long. Hopefully, it was just a rainy season, or something. Blaine didn't think that he could deal with so much rain everyday.

Although, while the weather was nothing that Blaine had wanted, the family he had here was miles better than back in California. His father had never really paid much attention to him after their parents divorced, and when Blaine came out? Well, his father practically ignored his existence apart from the times he needed to speak to Blaine, or it was some snide remark about his sexuality. But last week was when Blaine's father announced that he got a promotion that would require him to move around a lot for meetings, or whatever. Blaine wasn't too bothered by this, but it was when he realized that he wasn't going with his father whenever he was travelling, that he arranged to live with his mother until he graduated high school.

His mother had moved from their old home in Westerville to Lima. After she divorced, she simply didn't have the money to keep the large house that they lived in, and had to give it to Blaine's uncle, who never let them near the house, and as a result, Blaine was stuck in an admittedly fairly large bungalow considering that his mother was struggling to pay for their old home. It wasn't a bad place to live, but it just.. It wasn't like a home. His mother, thankfully, however wasn't too bothered about his sexuality. So, that let his mind rest a little bit. She wasn't exactly happy about it, but Blaine's mother never treated him any different when he did come out. Besides, even if she did start treating him differently, his brother, Cooper, made up for it. Cooper was just... He was everything that Blaine wanted his parents could be. The first thing Cooper did when Blaine told him he was gay was grin and pull him into a tight hug, and whenever Blaine came to visit, Cooper was pretty much always telling him that if he ever needed anyone to talk to, all he had to do was go to Cooper. Which, was actually very helpful when Cooper moved to California with him a few years ago.

But despite Cooper's support, Blaine wasn't at all looking forward to a new school. He was the new kid. People were undoubtedly going to come at him at all angles, pretending to be his best friend trying to figure out everything about him, and if he wasn't an outcast enough, be completely shunned as soon as they found out that Blaine played for the other team. He wasn't being judgemental – he heard Cooper talking in hushed whispers about how concerned he was about the homophobia at McKinley. There weren't many, but from how Cooper was talking, one had to transfer it was that bad, and one other ended up committing suicide. That terrified Blaine, and the only thing that was stopping Blaine from refusing to go to school in the next day was his mother re-assuring Cooper that the school was much more accepting than it was in previous years.

Blaine certainly hoped so, and hoping the voice in the back of his mind telling him that he wasn't going to be that lucky was wrong.

* * *

Blaine woke up to a blaring alarm clock from his mother's room, and groaned when he saw the weather outside. The sky was covered with black clouds, and if it wasn't for the fact that Blaine woke up to an alarm clock, he would've been positive that he slept in all day, and had in fact, woken up at 8pm. He doubted that he was ever going to get used to this weather.. Already, he was missing California's weather desperately.

After realizing that moping about in bed wasn't going to change his situation at all, Blaine finally managed to pull himself out of his bed. Once he'd finished showering, brushing his teeth, gelling his hair down, and getting dressed, Blaine put on the mask of his positive self. The one that never seemed to get angry, upset, and was just always in a good mood. It was easier that way then people wouldn't have to see his flaws, how defensive he was whenever provoked, or anything negative in him. After wearing the most bright smile he could manage this early in the morning, he went downstairs for breakfast, smiling at the cheerful greeting that she gave him. This was definitely something that Blaine liked about being here. It was so much more relieving to actually feel like he was wanted somewhere. And it was at that moment that Blaine noticed just how much love, support, and adoration that he never received from his father.

God... was it really that bad in California?

* * *

When Blaine had finished his breakfast, he decided to walk to school considering that he couldn't drive yet, and it wasn't even that far from his house. It was about a fifteen minute walk at the most. The weather still didn't look to promising and that it was about to rain soon, so Blaine decided to stuff an umbrella in his bag. It was pretty easier to spot the school, considering that it was brighter and larger than most of the other buildings around. Taking a deep breath, Blaine walked through the gates and walked into the school.

It took him about five minutes to find the principle's office, and was about to leave after receiving his timetable and map of the school, but Principle Figgins had kept Blaine in his office to speak. He was.. certainly an interesting man. After just under half an hour later, Blaine was finally free to go and actually attend his class during first period.

Walking through the corridors? Went exactly how Blaine thought. Everyone was staring at him, and even when he was looking away, Blaine felt their gazes burning the back of his head. It was to be expected though. He was the new kid, practically an exhibit to them, or even a pet in a zoo. None of them wanted to talk to him though. Apart from one person, that Blaine was actually ecstatic to see.

He didn't recognize her straight away, but when the short brunette started talking at a million miles per hour without taking a breath about how much she missed him and how glad she was that he was here, Blaine knew that it was his childhood best friend, Rachel Berry. Rachel hadn't changed at all, apart from her height, and obviously had matured a lot in appearance. Blaine was so glad to see her. Rachel having two gay dad's made him know that if things did go to shit if his sexuality was exposed, that she'd be there for him through it all. Even if she didn't, and lived with her mother, Blaine knew that she would. Rachel was just that kind of person, and like Blaine she didn't have a lot of friends, so she cared deeply about the few that he had.

After his run in with Rachel, he soon noticed that he had a lot of classes with her, and for each of the lessons, he sat next to her. Even in the ones that were seated alphabetically, he was always next to her, or at least nearer. Otherwise he was sitting next to a boy called Artie, who turned out to be a friend of Rachel's and a perfectly nice guy.

* * *

By the time last period came around, Blaine was certain that he had something on his face from how people were staring and gawking at him. Eventually, Blaine managed to block them out, and even though he was a little late, managed to get to his last class, Biology with little problems.

When he looked around the door frame, Blaine wasn't too surprised that he was one of the last people here. Frowning, Blaine saw no signs of Rachel anywhere, and Artie was sitting next to a tall jock who looked confused about everything. Sighing a little, Blaine headed over to the teacher, who Blaine soon learnt was called Mr. Parslow, and asked what they were doing in class, and where he was going to sit since half of the seats were already taken. After being given a textbook for this course, Blaine was pointed to a seat at the back of the room.

It was hard to look at his seat, and not at the boy who Blaine would be sitting next to during the year, but god damn it that it was hard. Hell, forget hard, it was impossible. It was impossible for Blaine to tear his eyes away from the boy. His skin was incredibly pale and almost pure white, but the light reflecting off it made it clear that yes, there was actually colour there, but it didn't look unhealthy... It actually looked natural. And it was completely flawless as well. There where no blemishes, or any kind of redness at all present on the surface, and Blaine knew just by looking that it would be like silk to touch. His hair was brown.. no, more like a chestnut colour. It was perfectly styled out of his face, and as soon as Blaine's eyes fell on the other boy's hair, he felt an urge to run his fingers through it, tug at it, and just tease the strands.

What killed him the most though, were the boy's eyes. They were a brilliant, fierce, icy blue that was nowhere near possible for Blaine to pull away from. It literally pierced through Blaine if he looked for a few seconds without blinking, and Blaine could swear that he felt the boy's gaze burning into his soul. Soon realizing that he was looking like a creep and that he was making him uncomfortable, Blaine just managed to pull his gaze away, and instead kept his gaze on the floor. Sliding into the chair, Blaine noticed just how close the seats were, and apparently, the other boy noticed the same thing as he moved his seat a few inches closer to the other end of the table.

Placing his book on the desk, and sliding his bag under his chair, Blaine leaned forward and shifted about in his seat to get more comfortable. Once he was, Blaine looked to the side, and frowned when he looked at the boy again. He seemed to be refusing to look at Blaine and Blaine wasn't sure that the other boy was even  _breathing._ The boy just seemed so... awkward. So, trying to ease the tension, Blaine smiled warmly at him "Hi" He greeted warmly.

The other boy didn't respond straight away, and when he did, the boy gave Blaine a small smile in return, but Blaine knew that it was forced.

"My name's Blaine, by the way," He added hastily, not wanting to make things any more awkward between them by letting the silence drag on.

"...Kurt.." The other boy replied his eyes falling back down onto his page.

Blaine suppressed a whimper as soon as he heard that voice. Because he had  _not_ been expecting that voice at all. It was just... it was just as perfect as the rest of him and soft and sweet and … it was just damn distracting. Just like everything else about him, and everything about this Kurt was just dragging Blaine in: his appearance, his voice, and fuck, even his smell. Blaine didn't even know what it was, but Blaine wanted so much more of this Kurt already, and he knew that he was never going to get it.

Nodding, Blaine began tapping his fingers on the surface of the desk before he looked back up at Kurt again "Yeah.. I just figured that you should know, in case we have to partner work or something...," He shrugged as he let out a sigh "I don't know how things go over here."

Kurt gave a shrug of his own before he looked up at Blaine "We probably will at some point," He said "McKinley hasn't heard of individual work from what I've seen."

"So, we'll be working together a lot?" Blaine asked quietly, to the point where if he wasn't the one that spoke, he wouldn't have even noticed that he had spoken.

Which was why he was surprised when Kurt did reply. "Pretty much, yeah. Unless the teacher says otherwise we're stuck working together."

Blaine flinches a little, and averted his gaze, and hoped that his flinch wasn't noticeable. Something about Kurt's tone had told Blaine that working together wasn't something he wanted to do. Blaine was really starting to wonder if he'd done something wrong and that if it was even possible for Kurt to hate him already. Blaine was really considering himself lucky that he only shared this class with Kurt and sat next to him during, because Blaine didn't know if he'd be able to deal with that. One, because Kurt was so insanely gorgeous that made Blaine want to cry he was that pretty, and two, because any time Kurt made a move which made Blaine think that Kurt wasn't too fond of him already just hurt. Which was almost every move that the other boy moved.

Almost on cue, Kurt hooked his feet around the legs of the stool he was sitting on, and moved it even further away fromBlaine. Frowning, Blaine wondered if he smelled or not. Because he showered every morning and always wore clean clothes. He couldn't stink, could he?

"I'm actually surprised that you haven't been made to introduce yourself in front of everyone yet," Kurt said breaking the silence, "It seems to be a tradition whenever there's a new student."

"Well if it happens this lesson then I have a full house," Blaine glanced over at Kurt and managed a weak smile "I've been introducing myself all day,"

"As nice as it would be to have a perfect record, it does seem like a hassle," Kurt chuckled a little "But I don't think you will. Mr. Parslow would probably have made you introduce yourself the second that you walked through the door."

Kurt turned his body slightly towards Blaine, and instantly Blaine swallowed back, Kurt's scent making him swoon. He didn't know what the smell was, and it was faint, and whenever he inhaled that aroma, it just made Blaine want more of it and more of Kurt.

"I hope you're right." Blaine said "I'm pretty sure that most of the people have heard my little speech already."

Just at that moment, Blaine heard Mr. Parslow calling his name from the front of the class. Sighing, Blaine turned to Kurt "Jinxed me..." He whispered, now that the class was completely silent.

"It was bound to happen," Kurt replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Rolling his eyes, Blaine started to make his way to the front of the class. God... this was just his luck, wasn't it? Blaine didn't want to move from his seat and tell everyone who he was again. Kurt was the only one who he hadn't met yet... Couldn't he just have done that on his own? But he decided not to complain about it, and just obey what he was told to do.

Even though Blaine had done this every period today, with Kurt sitting at the back, he felt so much more self conscious. Why was he even feeling like this? It was like that he wanted to impress Kurt. And he didn't know how to that with an introduction. Or why impressing Kurt was so important. Taking a breath, Blaine started to speak, trying too hard not to get completely transfixed on Kurt, even though that the other boy was giving Blaine his full attention.

"As you probably all know by know by now, my name's Blaine Anderson," Blaine started to speak, trying not to hard not to raise an eyebrow at Kurt when the boy's eyebrows shot up at the mention of his surname. Huh.. he must just know his mother, or something. Trying not to get too caught up on this, Blaine continued his speech, "I just moved here up state from California with my eldest brother, Cooper." At Cooper's name, Blaine noticed Kurt completely tensing up, and his eyes turning almost saucer like. Oh god... Please, don't let Kurt be a fan of brother... The last thing Blaine needed was Cooper finding out and never shutting up about how the boy that Blaine was slowly but surely developing a crush on was a fan of is. "I'll be staying in Lima for.. a little while."

 _Only until I don't have to go to school anymore,_ Blaine thought bitterly. There was no way that Blaine was going to stay here longer than he needed to.

"But it's great to be at McKinley!" Blaine said cheerfully, now lying through his teeth "Thanks for being so... accepting."

When Blaine was walking back to his seat, he looked at Kurt in confusion, as the other boy had covered his mouth, and appeared to be shaking. Though, he stopped after a few moments, and when Blaine sat back down, he just let his gaze fall onto his textbook, refusing to look at Kurt, something telling him that not to look up, and that he shouldn't even be doing it, even though he felt the icy blue gaze fixed firmly on him.

"Have people  _really_  been that accepting here?"

Raising a triangular shaped eyebrow, Blaine looked up at Kurt

"Are you kidding? Have they hell," He said shortly.

"Knew it.." Kurt muttered.

"Sorry?" Blaine asked, not catching what Kurt had said.

"That McKinley hasn't been that accepting to you," Kurt elaborated. ""I knew it wouldn't be."

"I was too hopeful." Blaine said, frowning deeply "It didn't look like the accepting kind of place, but I thought maybe I'd be wrong. That appearances would be deceiving. But they're not, and this place just.. isn't where I want to be." Sighing, Blaine shook his head "I just... I feel like the brand new animal at a petting zoo. Walking down the corridor, it's like a million eyes on you at once … and they won't go away. They're staring. Trying to figure me out, so that they can label me no doubt," Blaine took a deep breath, unable to stop himself from rambling, and he knew that he was going to say something stupid. "It's only a matter of time before they figure out," Blaine continued, " That I'm -"

But what he was, Kurt wasn't going to find out as Mr. Parslow was now addressing the class. Which Blaine was grateful for, as he was now aware of what he was about to tell Kurt. He noticed Kurt raising an eyebrow at him, but thankfully, the other boy didn't mention anything, and instead directed his attention to the front of the class.

"Well, class, welcome to AP Biology," Propping his head up on his chin, Blaine tried not to drift away too much, noticing just how much like a drone and monotonic Mr. Parslow's voice was "We're not going to be doing anything apart from watching a video today, but I want you all to refer to the textbook while reading. I will give a proper introduction to the course tomorrow. The video is what we'll be covering for the first unit."

When Mr. Parslow turned around to set up the video, Blaine heard movement from behind him, and looked at the Asian girl sitting behind him raising her hand.

"What is it, Tanya?" Mr. Parslow turned around and looked at the girl.

"Tina, sir," The girl said, with a slight sigh of irritation to her voice "What page have we to turn to?"

"That would be page twenty-nine, Tanya," Mr Parslow said, turning back to the computer as he threw up the video player, blatantly ignoring Tina saying "My name is Tina!" from behind him.

Flipping to page twenty-nine, Blaine instantly frowns, both at when he saw Kurt nearly tearing off the cover of his book with how fast he opened it and at the subject.

Blood types.

Now, Blaine didn't mind reading about blood, or blood at all. But he really didn't want to watch a film about it. Turning to Kurt, about to ask if there was any chance that Mr. Parslow would excuse him from class, Blaine stopped himself when he saw Kurt.

Kurt's already pale face was now completely devoid of colour, and he was gripping to the edge of the desk so hard that Blaine swore that he heard the wood starting to splinter. Well. Either these tables weren't that sturdy, or Kurt was incredibly strong. But sweeping over the boy's arms, Blaine decided that it was just the tables. While Kurt had some obvious muscles, Blaine doubted that he was strong enough to cause a  _desk_ to splinter.

Taking a shaky breath, not letting himself get too freaked out about the prospect that Kurt could be strong enough to damage the desk like that. Instead, he let his gaze rise up to Kurt's face, his eyes widening in concern when he heard Kurt's breathing coming out shallow and shaky, like it was all Kurt could to but throw up.

Not expecting the lights to go down, Blaine jumped slightly, before he leaned into Kurt, thankful for the lack of light so that people wouldn't look at him and wonder what the hell he was doing.

"Kurt... are you alright..?"Blaine asked in a hushed whisper.

"I'm fine," Kurt muttered in a choked whisper.

Blaine frowned further, not believing Kurt, but he couldn't ask any further as Mr. Parslow shushed them all loudly and the video blared out throughout the class room.

The woman in the video was talking at record speed about the ways that you were able to identify what blood types were what, and the video was going to show how they found out about that. And it started off with taking a blood sample.

Blaine instantly felt his stomach twisting. Needles... He could get over the blood, but needles were something that Blaine could barely handle at all.

The video seemed to slow down when the needle was injected into the patient's body, and it went even slower when the blood was being taken. Gagging slightly, Blaine looked down at the desk, and took heavy breaths in hopes to calm himself.

"Mr. Parslow," Kurt's voice called out, "Blood makes me squeamish.. May I please leave to go to the nurse's office?"

"Kirk -"

"Kurt." Kurt interjected, his eyes narrowing a little.

"No student is allowed to leave my class unless it is an absolute emergency."

There was some kind of tension between the two before Kurt growled as he stood up, causing Blaine to shiver. Daring to look up, Blaine felt his throat becoming dry again when he looked up at Kurt. His eyes looked slightly different, and when he started to speak, Blaine felt like doing nothing but doing what Kurt was saying.

"Mr. Parslow, I am not feeling well and I should go to the nurse's office," Kurt said darkly, gripping tightly onto the edge of the table again, and yep, Blaine could hear the wood creaking and start to splinter. But he couldn't bring himself to look away from Kurt. At all.

Mr. Parslow just stared at Kurt, before he snapped back to reality, as if he'd just awoken from a trance.

"Actually, Kurt," Mr. Parslow said, a warm smile on his face, "You don't look well. You should probably go to the nurse's office."

"Thank you, Sir," Kurt said, grabbing his bag, and dashing out of the classroom before another word could be said to him.

Gaping a little at where Kurt was sitting only a few moments ago, Blaine heard everyone around him muttering about how unfair it was, and how Mr. Parslow never let anyone leave his classroom for anything. Which Blaine decided to ignore. Mr. Parslow couldn't be that bad now, could he?

After a while, the video seemed to keep repeating itself and referring back to taking the blood sample, and this time it was definitely slowed down. Getting to the point where he felt like he was going to faint, Blaine threw his hand up in the air.

"What is it, Blair?" Mr. Parslow said, impatiently.

"Uhm...It's Blaine," Blaine said meekly "I was just... wondering if I could go to the nurse's office? This.. this video is making me sick."

"No," Mr. Parslow said shortly "No one is allowed to leave my class. Not unless it's an emergency."

Looking at him in disbelief, Blaine shook his head, before he remembered how Kurt reacted. Maybe the reason why Mr. Parslow didn't let most students leave was because none of them stood up to him like Kurt did? Maybe that's why the other boy was allowed to leave..

So, Blaine decided to follow Kurt's lead, and stood up, looking directly at Mr. Parslow.

"Sir, I  _really_ think that you should let me go the nurse's office because I'm not feeling well!" Blaine said, trying to get the same authoritative tone that Kurt had spoken in, but ultimately failing as his voice came out meek, and trailed off towards the end.

"And Blair, I  _really_ think that you should stop questioning my authority before you get landed in detention!" Mr. Parslow said harshly "Now that would be a good start to a new school now, would it? And if you were that sick, you wouldn't be able to complain, now sit down!"

Stuttering a little, Blaine huffs before giving up and sitting back down in his seat, feeling a mix of shame, anger, and just wanting to burst into tears. He hated it here, and he hated this class. He was stuck next to a boy who was insanely beautiful and probably hated him, and had a teacher that was incredibly unfair. He didn't want to be here, and Blaine was wondering if it was too early or late to transfer to a different school.

"Blaine.." He heard a voice coming from behind him, and felt his shoulder being tapped.

Turning around, Blaine raised his eyebrow at the Asian girl who had asked Mr. Parslow about the page number smiling at him.

"You're .. Tina, right?" He asked slowly.

"Yeah, and this is Mercedes," Tina said, smiling as she indicated to the dark skinned girl sitting next to her.

"Hey," Mercedes grinned at him and gave him a wave.

"Hi..," Blaine said softly, returning both the wave and the grin, albeit, they were smaller than the one's Mercedes gave.

"So, basically, I just want to say welcome to McKinley," Tina said, smiling "And also Parslow's always like that, don't worry. He doesn't have a grudge or anything against you. He just hates all the students here."

"He can't possibly hate all of them," Blaine chuckled as he shakes his head.

"Oh, he does," Mercedes said "Mike Chang got nothing but A+s in his class last year, and even then, Parslow did nothing but shout at him, and treat him like he was pulling straight F's."

"And Kurt," Tina said quickly after Mercedes finished "He was the same, and Parslow hates him -"

"There's more than just him hating everyone though" Mercedes said, rolling her eyes "If it wasn't for his -"

"Mercedes," Tina warned nodding towards Blaine "I don't think we should talk about that...Kurt should tell Blaine himself, don't you think?"

"Sorry, " Mercedes said managing a small smile.

"That Kurt's what?" Blaine asked, frowing and looking between the two girls. What were they even talking about?

"Nothing, it's not important" Tina shook her head "If Kurt wants you to know, then he'll tell you... but chances are, you'll out soon enough. He isn't exactly..  _popular_ around here."

"Why not?" Blaine frowned furhter, and looked between the two girls.

"Well, there's the thing that we're not telling you," Mercedes said "But Kurt just deliberately snaps at people to push them away, and most people just think that he's always like that."

"We are trying to get to know him, to some success," Tina said brightly, "As well as Finn..He's that goofy looking jock over there," Tina said, pointing towards the boy sitting next to Artie.

"That and you know how Kurt practically demanded that Parslow let him leave?" Mercedes started.

"Yeah.." Blaine slowly said, leaning into Mercedes and Tina, "What about it?"

"Well, Kurt does that with  _all_ the teachers," Tina said "And he  _always_  gets what he wants. Even the most strict of teachers."

"Call us crazy, but... We think that there's something going on there." Mercedes said.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

"Well, Lima is well known in the supernatural legends for inhabiting witches" Tina said "And apparently, Kurt's mother was into all these cults when she was younger. It might be related to that. Because it can be the most outrageous demand.. and Kurt will get it. It even works on the students whenever he tries it!"

"No...," Blaine shook his head, and nibbled on his lip "It can't be, can it? Witches aren't real, are they?"

"You never know," Mercedes shrugged "Stranger things have happened. And even if it isn't witches... I still think it's something supernatural going on. Because what Kurt can do.. It isn't normal."

"Can he do more than that... convincing people thing?" Blaine asked, a little scared for the answer.

"Definitely!" Tina nodded "He can -"

The bell signalling the end of the day interrupted Tina, and the small girl jumped up.

"Crap! We have to go. We've got Glee practice after school, and if we don't get there first, Rachel will take over completely." Tina said quickly before packing up her things, and swinging her bag over her shoulder "I'll see you around, Blaine!"

Frowning, Blaine waved at Mercedes as she followed Tina, before deciding to just head on home for the day, making a mental note to ask Tina what she was talking about the next time he saw her.

* * *

When Blaine walked outside, it was pouring with rain and he was glad that he remembered to pack his umbrella. As he walked, Blaine began thinking about Kurt, and how he was acting. Was that what Tina and Mercedes meant by Kurt pushing people away? Or maybe, Kurt just wasn't having a good day.. Maybe a lot of people had given Kurt a reason to make him push them away. Or maybe he was just a jerk.. Even if he was, Blaine still wanted to get to know him. He never thought he'd be shallow enough to only want to get to know someone just because they were beautiful, but there was something about Kurt that was pulling Blaine towards him like a moth to a flame.

Somewhere along the line, Blaine snapped out of his thoughts, and frowned when he realized that he'd forgotten to pay attention to what direction he was going, and ended up getting lost. Sighing, Blaine shook his head and decided to continue the way he was going, hoping that he'd find something on the car journey there that would help him get back on track.

Thankfully, luck seemed to be on his side when he saw a coffee shop called "The Lima Bean" on a street corner. Blaine had seen when they were driving, and he knew that his house was only down the road from here. Suddenly having a coffee craving, Blaine decided to head into the coffee shop before going back home. He was only going to be a little later than he thought, and besides, his mother was still at work, and Cooper was more than likely still working too. So, he wouldn't be yelled at for taking too long. Hopefully.

* * *

The warmth he felt when walking into the Lima Bean swept over him completely, and the scent of fresh coffee hit him like a ton of bricks. It was definitely a place that Blaine would consider frequenting, providing that the coffee was nice. And judging from the smell? It was.

Even though it was cold outside, it was surprisingly quiet. Well, less people meant getting coffee faster, right? Right. So, standing behind an elderly, Blaine went through his preferred coffee orders in his mind, barely registering someone entering the shop.

"Hi, can I get a medium drip with a shot of cinnamon, please?" He asked, taking out his wallet once he got to the front of the queue.

"Sure, can I get anything else for you?" The barista asked, quirking an eyebrow at Blaine.

"Uhm... just a biscotti, please." He said, giving a small smile.

The barista nodded, and in a few minutes, came back with Blaine's order. Grinning brightly, Blaine paid for his order, before picking it up.

"Great, thank you," He said, turning around and instantly collided with the person behind him, effectively spilling coffee all over the person and the floor. "Oh, my god, I'm so sor-"

Blaine froze up instantly when he realized who it was that he'd bumped into, feeling his blush creep right up to his roots.

God.. why the hell did Kurt have to come here now, too?

 


	4. Chapter 3: I'm Losing My Mind

Kurt's head was spinning by the time that he got out of Mr. Parslow's class. The scent of Blaine's blood was still swarming him, and it wasn't leaving him no matter how far he got from the class room. Breathing heavily, Kurt stopped walking and slid down one of the walls, trying to get his breath back.

Bolting up when he heard someone walking down the hall, Kurt brushed the dirt off his clothes, carefully watching the corridor in case the person approaching was a teacher, janitor, or someone else that he'd have to compel into leaving him alone.

Walking towards him however, was a pretty freshman (or was she a sophomore?), with long brown hair. She was wearing a paper boy cap, while it wasn't incredibly fashionable, it did suit her. Kurt wasn't sure of her name, but he vaguely remembered her talking to one of the lunch ladies during the interval. Where they related, or was the girl just friendly?

Though, eventually the girl's gaze fell on him, and she stopped walking and just looked at him in awe. God... Kurt hated whenever this happened. With anyone. There were many, many downsides to being a - … what he was; most of them either being horrifying or just inconvenient. The heightened beauty – in the eyes of mortals, at least – fell under the latter. There were a lot of unwanted stares coming his way, but Kurt supposed that it couldn't be too bad – it did make feeding from humans a lot easier after all.

Rolling his eyes, Kurt started to walk down the hall, and out of the school, when he felt his throat run dry as he got closer to the girl. Now, Kurt was already hungry (or thirsty would be more accurate) this morning, but after running into Blaine, he was practically insatiable. This girl's blood probably did smell quite good anyway, but right now, Kurt was actually craving it.

Sighing inwardly to himself, Kurt realized that he had no choice unless he wanted to either break down or go on a rampage if he didn't feed  _now._ So, putting on his best charming smile, Kurt walked closer to the girl.

"Hey," He said, strangling the urge to roll his eyes when he saw the girl getting incredibly flustered and even more wide-eyed.

"H-H-Hey," The hat-wearing girl stuttered out.

"Would you mind coming with me?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow "I need your help with something."

The girl just continued to look at him with wide eyes, and was barely even blinking, completely speechless. After half a minute had passed, Kurt was growing incredibly impatient, and was about to compel the girl into coming with him, but she eventually nodded enthusiastically. Relieved at this, Kurt smiled at the girl before turning around and walked towards the stairs, not needing to look behind him to know that the girl was following him like a lost puppy.

When they were upstairs, Kurt wasn't too sure about where to go, and he briefly wondered if the girl that was following him was getting impatient, but a quick glance over his shoulder told him that she was still following him happily.

Once Kurt had looked around for about five minutes, he eventually found an abandoned classroom and decided that this was a good enough place. Opening the door and beckoning the girl in, Kurt looked both ways down the corridor to make sure that there wasn't anyone loitering about. When the check for people came back negative, Kurt then closed the door.

Kurt didn't look at the girl after they entered the room together. He would've done, but he felt his skin starting to turn pale, and his eyes turning black, and he didn't want to freak the girl out and make her run off. Kurt really did take too long in finding this room; his hunger was growing unbearable.

"I just want to say thank you  _so_ much for bringing me up here," The girl gushed, Kurt being able to feel the broadness of her grin just from how she was talking. "I've been working up the courage to talk to you all day when I saw you sitting alone at lunch.. I felt bad that you didn't have anyone to talk to and -" The girl stopped speaking, only just noticing that Kurt hadn't turned around yet. "Hey... Are you okay?"

Shuddering when the girl moved closer, Kurt inhaled sharply, before turning around, wincing slightly when he saw the girl taking a good few steps back in fear when she saw his eyes.

"I'm really sorry about this," Kurt said, frowning before he bared his fangs and sunk them down into the girl's neck.

* * *

Once he had finished feeding from the girl, Kurt compelled her into forgetting what just happened, before he took her to the nurse's office, compelling the nurse as well so she wouldn't ask him questions. Kurt felt awful for doing that. He'd never fed from anyone at school before and usually waited until it was late at night before he chose someone to prey on. But he was so hungry ever since he'd met Blaine, and the girl smelt nice, and well.. He couldn't stop himself.

Hearing the bell ringing out to signal the end of the school day, Kurt collected his things from his locker before he ran out of the school at full speed. He wasn't focusing on where he was going, and was just letting his feet carry him wherever they wanted to go. Just as long as he didn't go home straight away, or he went anywhere near Blaine, Kurt didn't care where he went. He just needed to clear his mind, and his mother would be home right now. She'd undoubtedly be able to smell that young girl's blood on him, and she would be able to tell that something was bothering. Kurt knew the woman well enough by know that she would not stop asking what was wrong before Kurt caved in and told her. As for going near Blaine.. Well, Kurt felt like it was pretty obvious why he couldn't go near the boy.

After going around town for a while, Kurt realized that he was already hungry again. Kurt couldn't risk feeding from someone else, because by the time the scent of blood faded, both his parents would be home, and they definitely wouldn't leave him alone. So Kurt did what always satiated his thirst.

He went to the Lima Bean.

* * *

Taking a quick peek into the window, Kurt let out a sigh of relief at how empty the coffee shop. At the most, there were ten customers in there. Which was good. The less people wanting coffee the less Kurt would have wanted to attack someone.

Entering the coffee shop, Kurt walked to the queue, not really paying attention to where he was going as he took out his wallet.

It was only when he felt someone collide into him and felt hot coffee going down his front that Kurt looked up. Well, jumped up would be a lot more accurate. Kurt was about to glare down at the person and snap, but stopped when the other person spoke.

"Oh, my god, I'm so sor-" They'd stopped speaking when they noticed Kurt, and completely froze up, but that wasn't what made Kurt stay silent. It was who it was that was standing in front of him.

Shit.

Blaine.

Kurt knew that Blaine being here wasn't an impossibility considering he now lived in Lima, but Kurt hadn't expected Blaine to come here this early. Was the Lima Bean going to have to be somewhere he'd have to avoid? No, that was stupid.. he'd just have to be careful about when he  _did_ come here. He'd just have to go at a time when Blaine wasn't going to be here.

Daring to look down, Kurt's breath hitched as he saw the blood in Blaine's face rushing to the roots of his hair, causing Kurt to feel incredibly light-headed, and made the temptation to not just drain Blaine dry right there and then nearly impossible. But Kurt couldn't exactly just walk out and leave... He'd have to just find the right opportunity. And after noticing he was just staying silent for nearly half a minute now, Kurt shook his head and smiled wryly down at Blaine.

"It's fine," Kurt said, reaching over for some napkins to clean off his clothes, "Don't worry about it."

"I-I'm r-really sorry though," Blaine stuttered, his blush somehow getting worse. God... Blaine was killing him. Actually killing him. And he wasn't even conscious of doing it.

"It's fine, Blaine," Kurt said, rolling his eyes as he walked to the front of the queue. Hearing Blaine move behind him, and put the dropped biscotti and coffee cup into the bin, Kurt felt a little guilty. If it wasn't for him not looking where he was going, Blaine wouldn't have dropped his coffee. Sniffing lightly so he knew what Blaine's coffee order was, Kurt took out more money from his wallet and looked at the barista.

"Hi, can I get a non-fat grande mocha, and a medium drip with a shot of cinnamon for this guy?" Kurt said, smiling softly at the barista, nodding in Blaine's direction "Oh, and a biscotti, please?"

"Y-you know my coffee order?" asked Blaine, arching his eyebrows.

"I heard you order when I came in," Kurt lied, glancing over his shoulder while the coffee was being made.

"Oh.." Blaine said before chuckling "I mustn't have heard you then."

"I suppose so," Kurt laughed, lightly "You should start paying more attention to things around you."

"I'm really sorry about that," Blaine pouted as he moved closer to Kurt "I... How can I make it up to you?"

"Just..forget about it," Kurt shook his head "It's no big deal."

"Promise?" Blaine asked as he appeared to be looking for any signs of doubt in Blaine's eyes.

"I promise, Blaine," Kurt rolled his eyes a little impatiently "It's just spilt coffee. It's not like it's the end of the world."

Blaine said nothing and simply nodded.

"That'll be $7.50," The barista said when she came back with the two orders.

"Thank you," Kurt said, handing her a $10 bill.

"What are you doing?", Blaine said, looking at the money in Kurt's hand "I should pay for my own drink."

"Blaine, I've already paid for it," Kurt said, watching as the barista got his change, wanting to just leave as soon as possible. Ever since the coffee arrived, Kurt realized just how strong his thirst was, and he needed to get out of here. ASAP.

"But it's my coffee.." Blaine said, frowning, causing Kurt to look down at him with a raised eyebrow. Was he always this pouty? Kurt didn't know if he could deal with this along with Blaine's scent.. Blaine really wasn't a good person for Kurt to be around, was he? "Besides, you wouldn't have needed to pay for this if it weren't for me."

Picking up the two coffee cups, Kurt rolled his eyes again and was about to tell Blaine to be quiet and not to worry about it when freezing as he saw a crow sitting on one of the window ledge, it's black eyes trained on him and Blaine fiercely.

_Shit._

Kurt did  _not_ need him to be here.

Not now.

Not today.

Kurt couldn't believe that he was doing this for a fourth time today, but it was the only way that he could get home and away from Blaine as soon as possible, and he locked eyes with Blaine to compel him.

"Blaine," Kurt said firmly, never taking his gaze of Blaine's wide-eyed glassy stare "Just take the coffee, okay?"

Blinking to break the contact, Kurt watched as Blaine reached over and took the coffee mug and biscotti from the counter.

"Thanks for this, Kurt," Blaine said brightly, "Do you want to sit with me?"

Kurt opened his mouth, but before he could come up some excuse, Blaine's phone rang.

"Oh, sorry, I have to go. It's my brother," Blaine frowned, as he glanced down at the number "Maybe next time?"

Kurt started zoning out when Blaine mentioned his brother, and just let out a non-committal grunt and a nod as Blaine spoke, just picking up on what Blaine was saying as he left the store.

"Hey, Coop. I'm fine. I just went to get some coffee..."

Once Kurt could no longer hear what Blaine was saying, he hastily picked up his coffee order and ran out of the coffee shop, not daring to look at the crow in the window that flew off once he'd closed the door.

* * *

Cooper Anderson.

It was a name that Kurt had heard a lot over the past ten years. He'd never met the man, but Kurt knew who he was through his parents.

Cooper Anderson was a notorious vampire hunter. He was so well known due to the fact that he tracked down, hunted, and killed a large coven of vampires when he was only seventeen. He gradually started tracking down more and more of them, and it wasn't long until Cooper made a name for himself. Luckily for Kurt and his family, Cooper was from California, and kept his services there. He was at the height of his career when Kurt's parents decided that they were leaving California for Lima. This was the first time that Kurt actually saw the point in moving – a dangerous hunter that would surely kill you would make any sane person leave after all.

Cooper Anderson wasn't something that Kurt thought about a lot, because well.. He never had to. Cooper was never going to get to him as long as he stayed the hell away from him. That was..until now. Blaine came from California. Blaine Anderson at that. At first, Kurt just thought his name was a coincidence. After all, "Anderson" was a very common surname. It was only when Blaine mentioned that his brother's name was "Cooper" that Kurt began to panic about it. The only reason why Kurt had forgotten about it was because he was trying so damned hard to not kill Blaine. But that damned phone call was shooting up his paranoia.

Kurt didn't want to jump to conclusions though. It  _could_ just be a coincidence. He hadn't heard anything from his parents that Cooper Anderson was now in Lima.. He'd just have to find out, wouldn't he?

Taking his phone out, Kurt dialled in his home number, praying that someone would answer.

After two rings, his mother's voice rang out from the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mother?" Kurt said, taking a small sip from his mocha. "I have a question."

"Oh, hello Kurt," She replied cheerfully, "What is it..?"

"Cooper Anderson. Has he left California?" Kurt asked, trying to keep his voice even, despite the fact that he felt like he was going to burst into flames at any moment.

"No, I don't think so. Your father and I haven't heard anything." His mother said, relief instantly running through his body. "Why are you asking."

"Oh, no reason," Kurt said, "There was just this new kid with the surname Anderson who came from California. His brother was the same age as Cooper, so I thought it might have been him."

"I don't think it is, darling," said his Mother "But if your father or I find anything out, I'll let you know, immediately, okay? If it is him then we'll just go to New York, or somewhere."

New York... His hometown. Kurt hadn't been there for more than a couple of months. They had to leave a lot earlier than they usually did. There was just too many traumatic memories there for him. But ever since meeting Blaine, even though the boy was surely going to end Kurt, he didn't want to leave for some reason. And Kurt had no fucking clue why this was.

"Okay, thank you, Mother," Kurt said about to hang up before his mother spoke sharply.

"Kurt, wait!" She said "That package you ordered from that clothing site. It just arrived."

"Really?" said Kurt, surprised. "I thought it wasn't coming for another three weeks.

"So did I, but the delivery boy said that someone cancelled, and you were next on the list so they sent it to you," She explained "He put it down in your room – don't worry, I didn't let him touch anything" She added hastily, knowing that Kurt was going to protest "Everything's been signed for. You don't need to worry about anything."

"Thank you, Mother," Kurt said, smiling softly "I'll be home soon. Love you."

"Love you, too Kurt." At his mother's voice, Kurt's smile softened even further as he hung up his phone.

* * *

Kurt had long drained his mocha by the time he arrived, his hunger not completely satiated, but it was put at bay, at the very least.

"Welcome, home dear!" His mother's voice called out from the sitting room.

"Hello, Mother," Kurt called back, taking his shoes off in the hall "I'll come in soon. I just have homework to finish first."

"Take your time. We're not doing anything until your father gets home anyway."

Kurt simply nodded, and made his way downstairs to his bedroom.

* * *

Kurt's bedroom was down in the basement of the Hummel house hold. Even though he had one of his family's ring that would protect him from the sunlight, Kurt still felt ill about being exposed to the rays, so he took the room down here so the light from the windows wouldn't bother him. His room wasn't completely windowless however, and small amounts of light came in from the small windows around the edges of the bottom of the ceiling.

Looking around his room, Kurt frowned, and noticed that no one had been in his room. There was no unfamiliar smells, and there wasn't a package in sight. Stepping further into the room, a very, very familiar scent hit him like a ton of bricks. It was nearly two decades since he'd last encountered it.. Since he saw his brother. What the hell was he doing here now, and how the hell did he find him? He was hoping that the damned bird was just a coincidence but turns it it wasn't.

_Caw._

Kurt nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the noise, whipping around towards the window, and saw the stupid thing perched on the window ledge. Growling, Kurt lunged towards the window, and yanked the window open.

"Stay the hell away from me," He yelled at the bird, swatting away at it. It cawed loudly at him, pecking and clawing his hands a few times before it flew off, Kurt slamming the window shut behind it.

"Well... Is that anyway to greet your brother after all this time?"

A cold shiver ran down Kurt's spine once he'd heard the voice behind him. Taking unnecessary shallow breaths that only just calmed him down, Kurt slowly turned around, cold green eyes looking down and locking onto his own icy blue ones.

Clearing his throat, Kurt took another breath and stepped forwards to look at his brother more clearly.

"Sebastian.."

 


	5. Chapter 4: I Can't Win Your Losing Fight

"Sebastian.." Kurt breathed out heavily as he looked at his brother. He didn't know what to do. There was no way in hell that he was going to be civil with his brother – he rarely was polite to Kurt, so why the hell should Kurt give them to him? Kurt knew that ignoring Sebastian wasn't an option. Sebastian wouldn't leave him the fuck alone and would become even more irritating. And, as much as he wanted to, Kurt didn't run upstairs to tell his parents about the intruder. Because Sebastian would be on him in an instant, and would end up killing them. Kurt wanted to practically scream at his mother for allowing Sebastian inside, but it was something that was going to have to wait until Sebastian got bored and left. If he ever got bored and left.

"Hello, brother," Sebastian said with a smirk, barely even blinking as he looked directly at Kurt.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked, cautiously starting to walk towards his brother.

"Oh, I knew you were here, so I thought I'd just be a loving brother and drop by and see how my darling little brother's doing!" Sebastian walked over to Kurt as he spoke before throwing an arm around Kurt's shoulders, his smirk never faltering.

"I'm serious, Sebastian," Kurt said flatly, pushing Sebastian away from him "What are you doing here? You  _can't_ be here."

"And why not?" Sebastian looks at Kurt with a raised eyebrow "Have you actually bothered to  _smell_ some of the people that live here? I'm surprised you and the old two upstairs haven't went crazy yet -"

"One, don't talk about my parents like that," Kurt interrupted, snappily "And two, we can actually control our urges. Every single living human smells brilliant to you."

"Okay, they aren't your parents," Sebastian laughed, earning nothing but a venomous glare from Kurt, "And that's only because you guys live off animals and old blood."

"They're more like my parents than my 'real' ones could ever hope to be," Kurt said drily, as he turned away from Sebastian, "And we do occasionally feed off humans -"

"You mean  _you_ do,"

"Shut up," Shaking his head, Kurt turned back to look at Sebastian again "And when we do feed from them, we don't kill them. You don't need to kill them to feed. Just compel them into forgetting."

"That's only something  _you_ do, Kurt," Sebastian smirked, "You can lie all you like, but I know that you're the only one that feeds from humans. You can't give it up. You'd miss it too much."

"Whether that's true or not," Kurt said testily, "We'd all be able to control ourselves, and be smart enough to compel. Unlike you who just finds someone 'hot' and drain them dry."

"What can I say?" Sebastian shrugged, before his typical teasing and playful smirk turned menacing, "They usually taste and smell positively  _mouth watering,_ I just can't help myself. Especially if they're young... And just graduated from a local high school"

Kurt looked at Sebastian with a bewildered expression. What he said was oddly specific, even for him. Then, remembering the conversation with his parents this morning, Kurt's eyes widened, as he met his brother's gaze.

"Sebastian...," Kurt said slowly, shaking his head "You didn't.."

"Didn't what?" Sebastian asked in a falsely innocent voice, "What didn't I do?"

"Those two students that were found dead this morning.. the animal attack.. That was you, wasn't it?"

"I like to think of it as my grand entrance," Sebastian said with a proud smile "I heard the news team and police are completely  _stumped."_

"Have you lost your mind!?" Kurt knew he was shouting now, that his mother was able to hear him and come downstairs to see why the hell Kurt was shouting when he didn't have anyone but family on his phone, and when no one should be downstairs. God.. he must sound crazy right now, but Kurt really didn't care at all just now. Not when Sebastian was here "You can't just go around killing people around here! You'll get us all killed!"

"Oh come on, Kurt," Sebastian chuckled "No one has believed in  _anything_ mythological here for about fifty years. They got some witches that supposedly created a spell that would ward off anything at all supernatural: werewolves, ghosts, fairies, and us. But clearly, it didn't actually happen otherwise we wouldn't be here talking . And they all believed that spell actually worked! So we're safe."

Kurt tried not to smirk – only Lima, Ohio would use something supernatural to ward off supernatural beings – but that wasn't important. Sebastian... he didn't get it. He didn't get why he  _couldn't_ be here. Kurt by no means wanted anyone from his old life back in it, but he couldn't just let Sebastian wander around killing and hunting left right and centre without knowing who was here. As much as he hated it, Sebastian was family, the only one from his "original" family that ever cared about him. He couldn't live with himself if he'd let anything happen to him.

"That's not what I mean," Kurt said, with a shaky sigh "Sebastian.. It's too dangerous for you to be here. Hell, it's too dangerous for  _us_ to be here."

Sebastian let out a cold laugh, and shook his head as he continued to laugh "And  _what_ on earth is so 'dangerous' that we can't stay here?"

"Cooper Anderson's here!" Kurt snapped, folding his arms as he resisted the temptation to smirk as Sebastian's face drained of colour and his eyes widened in what Kurt could only assume to be fear, "And yes, it is the Cooper Anderson you're thinking of. The vampire hunter."

"S-so what if he's here?" Sebastian laughed nervously, "I'm far more interested in your new little friend."

Sneering a little, Kurt folded his arms further, before turning away "I don't have  _friends."_

"Then who was that kid in the coffee shop then?" Sebastian's fear and nervousness seemed to have disappeared and was replaced with a smirk. "Now... I  _wonder_ why you chose to speak to him of all people in this town."

"You stay the hell away from him, Sebastian!" Kurt snarled, storming over to Sebastian, though regretted it once he remembered their height difference. Sebastian was taller than him by a few inches, so he looked far more intimidating than Kurt did without even trying.

"I thought you didn't have  _friends,"_ Sebastian drawled "Why are you getting so defensive, Kurtie?"

"Because he's not what you think!" Kurt brought himself up to full height. He was still shorter than his brother, but at least he appeared more threatening.

"Really?" Sebastian quirked his eyebrows at Kurt as he stood up on his tiptoes to gain height, "But he looks  _so_ much like him, doesn't he?"

"He isn't Leon," Kurt said flatly.

"I should hope not," Sebastian let out a heavy sigh "Anywhere Leon went, trouble came with him. Especially when we were involved."

"Tell me about it..," Kurt muttered, lowering back down to his normal height, and dropping his gaze.

"So, what makes you say he isn't like our dear Leon then?" Sebastian asks, his arms crossing over.

"Because I just... I just know, Sebastian.." Kurt said, exasperated. "He's not got that look like he's always plotting something, he actually  _spoke_ to people rather than just glare and try to intimidate them. And he.. He smells.. completely different than.."

For his own sanity, Kurt cut himself off. Why did he have to speak about Blaine and how he smelt? His chest felt incredibly tight, and his mouth was watering, and oh dear  _god,_ Kurt felt his eyes beginning to change into that empty black colour, and his fangs wear threatening to come out.

Sebastian seemed to notice this, unfortunately for Kurt.

"You're imagining what his blood tastes like, aren't you?" Sebastian his said, his voice hoarser than usual. Was he having the same problem Kurt was? A quick glance up told Kurt that yes. He was. Except Sebastian was making no efforts to hide it. His eyes were coal black and his fangs were fully out. He looked as though he would clamp down on the nearest living thing – even if it was nothing but a squirrel – and drain it dry from how hungry he looked "I bet he tastes amazing.. much more mouth-watering...satisfying...delicious... and more _perfect,_ than anything else out there..." He laughed shortly, "I'm wanting to try...don't you?"

Kurt couldn't take anymore, and snapped.

"Stay the hell away from him!" He said, now full on yelling, before launching himself at Sebastian. Fortunately, he'd caught Sebastian by surprise and was able to through his brother across the room, effectively causing him to crash into, and knock over the cupboard at the other end of the room. "Blaine is  _not_ your plaything, Sebastian!"

Growling, Sebastian pushed himself up, and furiously wiped away the blood dribbling from his lip "So, his name's  _Blaine_ , then, is it?" He snarled, glaring at Kurt, "Fine.. I'll stay away...for now.."

Kurt was about to reply, but had no idea what to say. Even if he did, Kurt doubted he'd be able to say it after footsteps were heard directly above them, and gradually get closer, before fading away again.

Sebastian looked at the door for a few seconds before walking towards Kurt.

"Have fun with your little  _friend."_ He hissed into Kurt's ear, and barging into his shoulder as he stormed past Kurt.

Swallowing back, Kurt turned around to try and come up with some sort of snide remark, but his words were cut short before he'd even managed to say them. There was no sign of Sebastian anywhere. And his brother was hungry when he'd left thanks to the conversation about Blaine.

And Kurt had no way of stopping Sebastian from killing again.


	6. Chapter 5: Feelings Discussed

Unlocking the front door, Blaine quickly stepped in, closing the door behind him. Taking in a breath, Blaine leaned against the door and looked up. This was so ridiculous - he'd only met Kurt twice already today and already he was completely infatuated. Blaine couldn't help it though. There was something about Kurt that was pulling him in, and Blaine didn't know if he could fight it. He didn't even know if he even wanted to fight it.

Breathing in again, Blaine pushed himself away from the door and headed into upstairs to his room. He knew Cooper was worrying about him and where he was but Blaine didn't want to speak to him right now. Blaine just wanted to get his feelings together for the moment. His mind was a complete mess because of meeting Kurt. The boy had some kind of control over him, and Blaine had to get his mind together. At least enough that he wouldn't feel this strongly about Kurt already. They'd literally just met after all, and what seemed to make it worse for Blaine was that Kurt didn't seem to feel anywhere close to what he felt. Yeah, he'd bought him coffee to make up for the fact Blaine dropped his, but most of Kurt's actions around him so far seemed to indicate that Kurt didn't like him too much.

Though, before he was even halfway up the stairs, Blaine heard Cooper's voice ringing out into the hall.

"Well, you certainly took your time getting home, Squirt."

Letting out a small sigh, Blaine turned around and looked at Cooper as his brother came out of the kitchen, and leaned against the door frame.

"I told you I was getting coffee," Blaine said, a little exasperated.

"I know, I know," Cooper smiled at Blaine, "You just took a while is all. I was worried."

Blaine looked at Cooper and gave a slight shrug "I just got lost. I meant to come straight home but I found the Lima Bean on the way there and I remember seeing it when Mum was driving me to the house." Blaine explained. He hoped that Cooper would accept this - even though it was the truth, Blaine knew Cooper would question him further - and would just let him walk upstairs.

"You didn't take your car?" Cooper asked.

Blaine sighed a little irritably and shook his head "I can't drive, remember? And school's not that far from here, so I'd be walking anyway." He gave a simple shrug and tried to make his way back upstairs but Cooper spoke again

"But you got lost," Cooper countered, "You could've phoned me and asked me to pick you up."

Blaine stopped mid step and looked at his brother slowly with an annoyed look. "I told you I was lost," Blaine said, "I couldn't have told you where I was so you could pick me up anyway. Can you just leave me alone and let me go upstairs for a while?"

Giving a shake of his head, Blaine headed upstairs, just managing to get to his room when Cooper ran up, following him.

"Blaine, wait," He said, frowning a little, "Did something happen at school today? Did anyone say anything to you?" He asked, concern filling his gaze. Blaine knew what Cooper was thinking, remembering the conversation Cooper had with their mother from the night before.

"No, nothing happened," Blaine said, shaking his head, "No-one knows I'm gay yet... It's not something you tell someone the second you meet them," He said, giving a gentle laugh.

"Okay good... This town isn't exactly friendly with that kind of thing," Cooper said, with a weak smile "But what did happen? I know that something is bothering you."

"It's nothing too bad, Coop, you don't need to worry," He shook his head slowly, walking into his room.

"So, what did happen then?" Cooper asked, following Blaine into his room and sat down on the bed. "Talk to me Blaine."

Blaine looked at Cooper irritably and crossed his arms over; there was no way he was getting out of this any time soon.

"You really want to know, huh?" Blaine asked, sighing as he sat down on the bed next to Cooper.

"I do, indeed, Blaine. So what's up?" Cooper asked, turning to look at him.

Blaine took a breath as he prepared himself to speak, and smiled softly at his brother "I met a guy in Biology,"

As soon as Blaine finished speaking, an unsettling smirk came across Cooper's lips, and Blaine was starting to regret even mentioning Kurt.

"A guy?" Cooper repeated, "What's he like then? I know you've only just met, but I'd like to just get a rough idea. Mum might know his family too, so we'll know what he's like."

Well, that wasn't too bad. Blaine was half expecting to be teased relentlessly the second he even mentioned ever liking a guy. There was the possibility Cooper would start teasing him as soon as he was done telling him what Kurt was like, but for the moment, Cooper actually didn't seem to have any intentions; he really just seemed to be curious about Kurt.

"He's beautiful," Blaine said, giving a dreamy sigh as thoughts of Kurt came to the front of his mind. "Like...it's an almost..non human kind of beauty. And we're in an AP class together, so he's probably really smart as well. He doesn't say much - I heard from other people that he keeps to himself, but he seems nice enough.. But god, he really is beautiful... He's just so stunning, and gorgeous, and -" BLaine cut himself off and gave another dreamy sigh, the thoughts of Kurt he had from before.

Not noticing the look of concern on Cooper's face, Blaine was only pulled out of his thoughts as Cooper spoke again. "So... he's beautiful, quiet, not too mean, and smart?" Cooper asked, raising an eyebrow. "What else?"

At Cooper's question, Blaine was stumped. Stuttering, Blaine desperately tried to think of what else to say about Kurt "W-what else is there..?" He repeated slowly. Blaine was starting to panic; he couldn't think of anything else about Kurt just now apart from his damn beauty. He felt so awful - Blaine wasn't superficial, he didn't only fall for people for their looks but he honestly couldn't think of anything else.

Hearing Cooper letting out a low chuckle, Blaine frowned. "Wow, you could write a book, Blaine: 'How To Offend A Guy In Five Syllables Or Less'," He teased softly before sighing and shaking his head "Really, you need to look past how pretty he is, because he could be a total douche with what you're saying is inhumane beauty."

Blushing, Blaine shook his head "I know... I know, Coop. But he just... he pulled me in, and I met him at the Lima Bean, he bought me coffee after I dropped mine," He said, meekly "So he can't be that bad can he?"

"Well, you never know Blaine. You still should get to know him if you're really that attracted to him." Cooper was silent for a few moments, before looking at Blaine with a raised eyebrow "What is this kid's name by the way? Like I said, Mum might know his parents, and I might have met them as well. Kids are usually like their parents around her."

"Kurt," Blaine said, smiling at the mere sound of Kurt's name, "Kurt Hummel. Do you know him?"

"Hummel?" Cooper said, his eyebrows raising in question "Yeah, I think I might. I remember hearing that the whole Hummel family keep to themselves. So it's not just him, then."

"Oh.." Blaine said, softly "Do you know what they're like? Apart from the whole keeping to themselves?"

"Not really," Cooper said as he shook his head and stood up. "I'll ask Mum, and report back, okay? I can't promise anything, but you really should just get to know Kurt rather than relying on us to get to know his parents. Also, you should probably find out if he's actually gay as well. Because even if he is the nicest guy on Earth, you won't get very far if he doesn't play for your team,"

Smiling, Blaine nodded and watched as Cooper walked out of his room, knowing that his brother was right. "Yeah.. thanks, Coop."

* * *

 

After the talk with Blaine, Cooper waited downstairs anxiously for their mother to come home. Thankfully, Blaine hadn'nt been down and the voice noise of Blaine's voice indicated he was on the phone to someone.

Hearing the door opening, Cooper breathed out a sigh of relief and looked at his mother as she came into the kitchen "There you are, I've been waiting for you." He said, sighing exasperatedly.

"I was only at work, Cooper," his mother replied, rather impatiently as she set her handbag on the counter. "Why were you waiting on me, anyway?" She asked as she took off her jacket and hung it up on the door.

"What do you know about the Hummels?"

"The Hummels?" She asked, "I don't know a lot. They don't really go out of their way to talk to people. I know Elizabeth - or rather, Lily as she prefers - and she's lovely. But I don't know her husband very well, and I've never even spoken to their son. Why, do you need to speak to them about something?"

"Not exactly," Cooper said, as he sat down at the dining table, "Their son, Kurt is in Blaine's Biology class."

"Oh, he is?" Cooper's mother smiled at him, before turning on the kettle, "I thought he was older than that. I thought he'd graduated last summer,"

"Turns out he hasn't," Cooper frowned a little "Blaine seems to be quite taken with him already."

"So, is he nice then?" His mother's face lit up even further, "Well, I hope Blaine doesn't get hurt by him, but considering his mother I highly doubt that. Do you want coffee?"

"Please," Cooper said, nodding a little at her offer, "Well, the only thing Blaine said about his personality is that he seems nice. Because he bought him coffee. But everything else he said about Kurt was all about his appearance. Blaine kept going on about how beautiful he was and couldn't think of anything else to say about him."

"Oh so he just has a crush, leave him alone, Cooper!" His mother chastised him. "We've all liked someone just because they were attractive, it's no different."

"But mum, it is." Cooper insisted "I've seen Blaine talk about hot guys before and this is different. He was getting all distracted and dreamy and it was just really unsettling." Sighing, Cooper watched his mother starting to pour the boiling water from the kettle into mugs and make coffee. "You know what it is I'm known for in certain circles, right?"

"Yes, you deal with..." His mother trailed off, opening her mouth and pointing at her teeth. "What about that?" She asked as she brought the coffee over and sat down at the table with Cooper.

"Well... you know that attack on those graduates that happened last night?"

"Yes, it's awful. One of the doctor's at work said there was no hope for survival. I can't believe an animal did that."

Cooper looked at his mother in disbelief. "Mum, it wasn't an animal. Of course it wasn't an animal. No animal in this area could've done that amount of damage!"

"Then what could it -" A look of realisation his his mother and she looked up at him slowly with a fearful look "No.. Cooper, you don't think -"

"I do. They're here. And I think that kid in Blaine's Biology class knows what happened."

* * *

 

After Sebastian left, Kurt couldn't stop shaking. He wanted to run upstairs and start crying to his mother, but he couldn't. He was frozen to the spot, and all he could do was tremble and panic, Sebastian's words constantly ringing in his head.

He was terrified for Blaine. Kurt had only spoken to him twice, and Kurt was fearing for the boy's life. Sebastian was dangerous. Incredibly so. He'd already murdered two people since his arrival in Lima - who's to say he won't do it again? What if he killed nearly everyone until he got to Blaine?

When Kurt finally was able to move and headed upstairs, the house was empty. A note for him was left on the kitchen table from his mother, saying that she was just getting things for dinner and should be home soon. Kurt gave a heavy sigh in an attempt to calm his breath and glanced at the clock. A slight feeling of relief filled him, knowing that it would only be around ten minutes until his father came home. Kurt knew that speaking to his dad wouldn't resolve the issue at all, but at least it would calm him slightly.

While he was waiting, Kurt headed up stairs to his father's study. His father worked as a mechanic, but his study was used for research on the Original vampire families. It wasn't something Kurt wanted to know about; in all honesty, Kurt wanted nothing to do with this affliction and it was just something he had to deal with everyday.

Kurt was pacing around the room when Burt finally came in, turning around when hearing his father's voice "Kurt? What are you doing in here?"

Kurt took a deep breath as he turned to look as his father, frowning a little "Can I speak to you?"

"Kurt, of course you can," His father said, shaking his head as he sat at his desk, "What do you want to talk about?"

Swallowing back, Kurt sat down across from his father. He was silent for a few moments, trying to figure out where to start; Kurt was grateful for his father being patient and not pushing an answer out of him.

Eventually, Kurt gave a soft laugh and shook his head "I honestly don't know where to begin."

"Then begin from the start," His father said simply.

"I don't think I can do that," Kurt laughed weakly "The start is the worst part."

They were both silent for a while before Kurt spoke again "Sebastian's here."

"What?"

"Sebastian. He's in Lima," Kurt said, looking up slowly up at his father, "And he can get in here. Mother invited him in - neither of you know what he looks like, and he pretended to be a delivery man."

"Kurt, I thought you said he didn't know where you are. That's why we hadn't seen him in so long -"

"I know, I thought so too!" Kurt said, groaning out, "I thought I'd never have to see him again, but he came into my room. He was the one that killed those two students, Father. He said that it was his 'grand entrance'."

His father looked at him with wide eyes "Are you serious?" He asked, concern evident in his voice "Kurt, I'm sorry, I thought -"

"L-look, it doesn't matter, okay? That's not even what I'm most concerned about.."

"Kurt, there's someone that's threatening us and threatening our secret - what could be worse than that?"

Kurt bit down on his lip, not daring to look at his father as he spoke again "Cooper Anderson.."

A tense, uneasy silence filled the room, and Kurt knew his father was paralysed by shock due to what he said. After all, hearing that name this morning surprised him too.

"What did you say?" His father asked in a dangerously slow voice.

"Cooper Anderson," Kurt repeated slowly, looking up at his father, "He's moved here. He's in Lima."

"Kurt," His father stood up and walked over to his chair, towering over him "Please tell me that you're sure. You didn't misunderstand something?"

Kurt shook his head quickly "N-no... His brother's in my Biology class, he introduced himself and mentioned he had a brother, Cooper. His surname's Anderson, and they came from California.. there's no way it's not him."

At the mention of Blaine, Kurt started shaking, panic filling him completely. Blaine was what was scaring him the most. What was making Kurt so afraid of what was happening. And that alone scared Kurt even more. Because his brother with an insatiable lust for blood was walking freely in the town he lived after already killing two people, and there was a notorious vampire killer who'd moved to the town and was undoubtedly going to be finding out information that could potentially expose him and his family for what they were.

He wasn't scared of this - he wasn't as scared of that as he was to some boy in his Biology class. And he was only scared of him because of who he resembled. Blaine looked so much like  _him_  that Kurt was already starting to feel crippling fear taking over him. There was something telling him, that even though it was impossible, that Blaine really was him. No matter how much the logical part of his brain was telling him otherwise.

Kurt!"

Jumping, Kurt looked up with wide eyes and stared at his father who was now grabbing onto his shoulder's, leaning over so their faces were more level.

"Kurt, calm down. What's wrong?"

Kurt didn't say anything and just shook his head. "I can't...It's nothing."

"Kurt, I know you better than that." His father said, frowning a little. This isn't nothing. You were shaking, and I didn't even think you could hear me. What else is wrong?"

"He scares me.." Kurt said softly, averting his gaze from his father.

"Cooper?"

"N-no," Kurt said, shaking his head "His brother. He scares me so much."

"Why does he scare you? Did he say anything to you?" His father asked, the over-bearing concerned tone in his voice.

"He didn't say anything that should make me scared... In all honesty, there's nothing about what he's like so far that should make me scared," Kurt explained, "But... he looks like him.. He looks like Leon."

"He looks like Leon? God, Kurt is that's all that's scaring you? There's always going to be someone that looks like someone else."

"No, Dad... you don't understand.." Kurt mumbled, feeling childish by calling his father that. "He doesn't just look like him.. It's like.. It's like Blaine is him. That he's back. I know that it's impossible for him to be back, but I was so scared when I first saw him. I thought he was going to kill me. I thought he was going to kill everyone and then kill me.. Or just.. I don't know. I was so scared he was going to hurt me, but when I sat next to him.. I'd never felt anything like it. I thought I was going to end up draining him right there. I've never had that problem before at school. I've felt hungry and the temptation has been there but it was never that hard to fight it, and I was feeling like I wouldn't even care that everyone could see it and -"

Kurt wasn't able to take it any more and broke down crying, his entire body shaking after each sob escaped his body. His father reacted almost instantly and pulled him up. He pulled Kurt to his chest and tightly wrapped his arms around Kurt's body, letting him sob into his chest.

"Kurt, I want you to listen to me okay? Leon's not coming back okay? He's gone. You'll never hear from again. And you're not going to hurt this kid, okay? You've been strong enough the past hundred years not to kill anyone and you've had time to control your urges. You're not going to hurt him at all. Even when there's times when you feel like you're going to lose complete control over yourself" His father said in a soft, calming voice, in a voice that was only ever used for Kurt. Kurt couldn't even remember him using it when speaking to his mother, so it did calm him down, just a little bit.

However, Kurt knew that his calm state wasn't going to last for long. As soon as he was starting to feel completely calm, memories of the day that started all of this flooded Kurt's mind until what his father was saying was just a faint buzzing in the back of his mind.


End file.
